The present application claims priority from Korean Utility Model Application No. 2000-27962 filed on Oct. 7, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic brush used in powdering with cosmetics, such as blush or cosmetic powder, and more particularly, to a cosmetic brush for carrying a brush hair and the cosmetic powder together and keeping the brush hair clean and the cosmetic powder unspilled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cosmetic brush refers to one of make-up tools, which is used in powdering a skin with cosmetics such as blush or cosmetic powder, and it comprises a brush hair and the cosmetic powder together thereinside to supply the powder to the brush hair without the inconvenience to carrying an extra case of the powder.
As one conventional example for that, the cosmetic brush is shaped to have a brush hair on its tip, an inner case for receiving the cosmetic powder thereinside, and a pressure pump for injecting air to the inner case. It is operated in such a manner that air is injected into the inner case by means of the pressure pump and the powder inside the inner case is supplied to the brush hair (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cbrushxe2x80x9d).
However, the conventional cosmetic brush is figured to be exposed to the ambient without a protective part to cover it so that the cosmetic powder remaining in the brush falls down to the brush case and the brush is easily worn down or contaminated.
In the Korean Utility Model Application No. 15353 filed by the applicant of this invention on Jul. 29, 1999, there has been introduced a brush having a structure for containing the cosmetic powder inside the brush case and having a protective cap to cover the brush detachable therefrom, thereby to prevent the contamination or the wear-down. However, the brush still has a problem wherein the cosmetic powder inside the brush case is discharged from the case when the brush is not in use or sometimes the cosmetic powder is oversupplied to the skin while the brush is in use or overconsumed.
In an effort to solve the problems, the applicant filed another Korean Utility Model Application No. 21238 on Jul. 25, 2000, wherein the brush has a protective cap to protect the brush from the contamination or the wear-down while cutting off the discharge of the unwanted cosmetic powder during nonuse time. However, it still has a problem of causing the cosmetic powder to soil the hands of a user when detaching the protective cap and using the brush, and the like.
The present invention is directed to provide a cosmetic brush for preventing the contamination or the wear-down of the brush by a means to cover the brush while the brush is not in use and to be detachable when the brush is being used to address the above problems and provide more convenient application to those using the brush.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic brush for discharging the cosmetic powder inside the brush to the outside only by the operation of pressing a pressure pump, and preventing the cosmetic powder from being excessively discharged when the brush is used again or from unnecessarily being discharged while being out of use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic brush for keeping the brush clean and conveniently holding the cosmetic powder thereinside by a simple operation avoiding any application of the powder to the user""s hands.
To achieve these and other advantages related with the present invention, the cosmetic brush of the present invention comprises a cylinder, one end of which is open to contain cosmetic powder, and the other end of which has discharge holes to discharge the cosmetic powder, and is coupled with a connect cap to open/close the discharge holes and to guide the discharge of the cosmetic powder; a pressure pump being screw-coupled with the upper end of the cylinder, and injecting air to discharge the cosmetic powder in the cylinder into a brush; a guide tube being coupled with the cylinder at its upper end, and having two or more guide grooves in a spiral on its inner surface to guide the movement of two or more guide protrusions of the brush; a sliding tube having a slide aperture longitudinally formed in the surface of its upper part for receiving the brush inserted thereinside, the slide aperture being coupled with the guide protrusions of the brush, and the sliding tube being free to rotate with fitting into the guide tube; and a covering cap detachably coupled with the lower part of the sliding tube for covering and protecting the brush.
In the cosmetic brush of the present invention, it is preferable that one or more guide protrusions are formed on the outer circumferential surface of the cylinder having the discharge holes, and one or more guide grooves are formed on the inner circumferential surface of the connect cap, the guide protrusion and the guide groove being rotatably coupled with each other by force fitting.
Preferably, in the cosmetic brush of the present invention, a discharge pipe is formed on the connect cap extended from one surface of the connect cap, the discharge pipe passing through with the discharge hole on the bottom end of the cylinder and being inserted into the inside of the brush. Also, the cosmetic brush of the present invention is characterized in that the discharge pipe is formed to have a length to reach inside the brush to apply the cosmetic powder uniformly on the skin when a user is using the brush and to move forwardly to the tip-side of the brush by the moving-back of the cylinder and the brush when the brush is not in use and kept in.
In addition, a packing can be interiorly formed on the periphery of the inner surface of the connect cap to surround the periphery of the discharge hole of the cylinder.
It is preferable that the guide tube and the sliding tube are rotatably coupled with each other by force fitting.
Further, the cosmetic brush of the present invention may be preferably configured such that a fixing stop is formed on the both ends of the slide aperture of the sliding tube, respectively, and coupled with the guide protrusion of the brush to prevent further sliding movement of the brush by the longitudinally applied force on the brush and/or the sliding tube.
The concluding portion of this specification particularly points out and distinctly claims the subject matter of the present invention. However those skilled in the art will understand both the organization and method of operation of the invention, together with further advantages and objects thereof by reading the remaining portions of the specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.